


The Fanboy

by Kimmy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Phil Coulson becomes SHIELD's director and after handling Tony's little palladium stunt with surprising tact and efficiency, gets the man to work with the agency. So naturally, when SHIELD needs to talk to the Hulk, Tony volunteers.





	The Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a big idea, then I wrote this, then I wasn't sure what to do with it... So let's put it out there and if anyone's interested in more? Maybe I will come back to it yet.

He should have known better. He should have expected it but it’s been a while and he’s let his guard down. He’s become… comfortable, as comfortable as one can get, helping the poor and sick in the outskirts of society. And she was so small. So desperate.

She didn’t remind him of himself.

When he was her age he had no one to run to for help.

He grips the edge of a crate standing under the window, the same one the girl used to climb to her escape. He tells himself to calm down. Tries to assure the Other Guy it will be alright. He doesn’t need him. It may not be Ross.

“You know, for a man who’s supposed to be...” He turns around, shocked to vaguely recognize that voice. “...avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.”

Tony Stark.

The man who, accidentally, happens to be the mind behind the Hulkbuster weapons. The man who’s been through his own personal hell and forged himself into Iron Man after that. Apparently a changed man, no longer in weapons business.

To Bruce? A wild card.

His mind keeps wary, supplying the worst case scenarios, whispering about betrayal and the threat of Stark working with Ross. But a part of him wants to believe. A part of him is hopeful and curious and more focused on the fact the man in front of him is a genius mind than the fact he had helped create the Hulkbusters.

“Avoiding stress isn’t the secret.”

“Then what is? Yoga?”

He ignores the man’s casual remarks, charming smile and relaxed posture. He looks like it’s just a chat between friends and Bruce is just confused and annoyed and torn between wanting to know what’s going on and wanting to run.

Not that he could run.

“And you brought me to the end of the city. Smart.” He looks at the window the girl escaped through again. “I- uh- I assume the whole place is surrounded.”

Tony smiles, and somehow, the smile doesn’t feel like a predatory grin but more of an open, genuine comfort. Bruce wonders if the man is that good of an actor or if his tired mind just doesn’t want to see the threat.

(The threat is still there.)

“Just you and me.”

He doesn’t believe it. Not for a second. And even – even if Tony is alone, with the suit he could still probably take on the Other Guy… and most certainly just Bruce.

“And your actress buddy?”

He points out, a bit salty.

“She’s brilliant, isn’t she? Think the money I gave her should help around the house quite a bit. They could use it, in this area. Ever since I landed here I’ve been thinking about establishing a fund or something—“

Bruce tries not to get annoyed (not angry, angry is not good) at the useless rambling. What a philanthropist he is, Tony Stark, in person, standing here as if he didn’t just lead Bruce into a trap.

“Who are you?”

The grin that meets him is positively gleeful.

“Oh please, like you don’t know me. But if you insist, I’m sorry, let’s do the proper introductions. I’m Tony Stark. It’s good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

Bruce looks at his unwavering smile, wondering if the man had lost his mind.

“Thanks? Are you here to kill me, Mr. Stark? ’Cause that’s not going to work out for everyone.”

“What?” The man looks genuinely aghast, insulted by the very idea. “Dr. Banner, I would never lay a hand on a mind like yours, our world __needs__  you and killing you would be incredibly counterproductive to my plans of inviting you to my lab. No.” He smiles, and Bruce thinks it’s probably the same smile he gives random models before inviting them to bed. “Of course no. I’m here on behalf of SHIELD.”

Bruce feels the anger get closer to the surface and he can see even Stark recognizes it. His mask doesn’t crack, expression still happy and open, but Bruce feels it’s more of a mask now. He wonders how much would it take to tear that mask off.

“SHIELD? How’d they find me?”

“Apparently they never lost you.” Stark smile fades a bit, still full of charm, but more serious. “Dr. Banner – Bruce – may I call you Bruce? Bruce, I understand your reservations. I wasn’t the biggest fan of SHIELD myself, maybe I’m still not. If push comes to shove, I’ll certainly choose what’s good for me instead of blindly sticking by their side but even I have to admit… their new director is not bad, Bruce. I asked him personally to allow me to be the one to talk to you. I thought you may find it easier to trust someone with less… loyalty to the agency.”

He grimaces.

“Granted, when I proposed that, the whole Hulkbusters business slipped out of my mind. But I assure you, Dr. Banner, that I wasn’t aware your alter ego is human at the time and I’m not really in the weapons business at all anymore. I know you have no business to trust me. But I think you should consider coming with me.”

Bruce keeps staring at him, trying to figure out how much of the man is genuine. He sounds almost sincere, or he would if Bruce didn’t know better.

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll persuade you.”  

Tony flashes him a smile, and that one has certainly been used to bring women into his bed before. Bruce tries not to think about that smile, or how effective it is.

“And what if the- Other Guy says no?”

“You’ve been more than a year without an incident. I don’t think you want to break that streak.”

“Well, I don’t every time get what I want.”

Tony stares at him, suddenly serious and unlike the playboy who stood there just a second before.

“Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe.”

Bruce can’t help but chuckle weakly as Tony sits down. He remains standing.

“Oh, those I actively try to avoid.”

The man slides a phone over the table, a blurry picture on the screen.

“This is the Tessaract. A thing of beauty. Definitely something I fantasize about having in my lab to dissect. It also has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow, putting on his glasses, and ignoring the hungry gaze Tony sends his way as he does. He picks up the phone, eyeing the strange object with a mixture of apprehension and wonder.

“And what does – Fury? No, you said there’s a new director. What do they want me to do with this? Swallow it?”

“Phil Coulson. He wants you to find it. It’s been taken. It emits a Gamma signature that’s too weak even for me to trace. No one knows Gamma radiation like you do.”

“So Coulson isn’t after the monster?”

“Not that he’s told me.”

“And he tells you everything?”

Tony laughs, loud, startling and genuine.

“Oh, Dr. Banner, I’ve been working with them for a while now, but I’m pretty sure they will never trust me with the real secrets. Talk to him yourself, he needs you on this.”

“Needs me in a cage?”

Tony stands up, moving towards him, his expression honest and almost determined.

“No one’s going to put you in a—“

“ ** _ ** _Stop lying to me!_**_** ”

Bruce slams fit against the table in an unhidden display of rage and he sees Tony take a step back, genuinely scared despite trying to hide it, and he trips, falling down. Bruce watches him, frozen where he fell, eyes set on Bruce. He listens to the silence around them, watches Tony’s empty hands, no suit in sight, and marvels at the situation.

Eventually, he extends his hand to the other man.

“I’m sorry.  That was mean.” He tries to smile comfortingly like he didn’t just threaten the man with the Hulk. “I just wanted to see what you’d do. Why don’t we do this the easy way? You tell me what’s going on and I promise the Other Guy doesn’t make a mess? Okay?...Tony.”

The man takes the offered hand, regaining his composure, a mask of cockiness quickly slipping back on as he smiles.

“Just you and me.”

Bruce repeats, half to himself, half to Tony, as if in… apology? A peace offering, maybe. Tony’s smile turns more natural and relaxed.

“Just you and me, Bruce. Like I promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments power Tony's arc reactor and my inspiration. Anyone interested in a sequel/prequel hit me up, I'm still unsure about potentially writing more in this universe.


End file.
